Ocean's Lovers V2
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: The revamped version of OL. I hope to get at least 1 chapter a day revamped


The Ocean's lovers  
  
(disclaimer) I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Senshi (sometimes I wish) so don't sue  
  
Hey I've revamped it ^_^  
  
  
  
Life had been lonly for poor Michiru after Haruka had died in a race car crash. Not only was she  
out a lover but the Sailor Senshi were out of a Sailor Uranus. No one would bring it up they   
didn't want to hurt Michiru. It had been 5 months after the crash and she had just come out of   
hiding. Her days had a mechanical feel to them.   
7:00 am: wake up,  
7:10: remember that Haruka isn't there and is never coming back,   
8:00: cry,   
9:00: try to eat breakfast,   
9:15: cry,   
10:00: get dressed  
10:30: leave house   
11:00: cry   
11:20: visit Haruka,   
12:00 pm: cry,   
12:30: go to work,   
6:00: go home,   
6:01: cry,   
7:00: take a bath,   
9:00: try to eat dinner,   
10:00: fall asleep crying.   
  
Everyday was the same and Michiru hated it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed a long and deep  
sigh. "Five months and I still act like it was yesterday, day in and day out I know why I'm the   
Senshi of the ocean. I must have cried all oceans into exstence!" Her eyes began to fill with tears  
again. "Oh Haruka what do I do now? Now that you're not here I don't know what to do. I don't know  
if I can go on with out you. A world with out you isn't worth it!" Now the tears had spilled over,   
she sunk to the floor and burried her face in her hands and weaped. The tears again felt like they  
would never stop. So deep in her sorrow she was that she didn't hear the front door open and close.  
  
Minako had been worried about Michiru from day one. While they all missed Haruka alot no one would  
or could miss her as much as Michiru would. Minako's soul cried out more for Michiru then it did  
for Haruka's death. Minako had her own theory though, Haruka would want us to take care of Michiru  
more then for us to morn her passing. So it was that theory and (the fact that in the bottom of her  
pure heart* she was worried about Michiru ) That made her go to her house. She remembered coming   
there once before and seeing the perfect family. Haruka was the strong and handsome father,   
Michiru was the loving and beautful mother, Hotaru was the sweet and innocent child, and Setsuna  
was the sister/aunt/2nd mother. It was so perfect that she almost wanted to get sick and yet  
the irony of it all was quite funny.   
  
Upon the arriving at the house the once happy air that it had now felt like it never exsited. Hotaru   
was at school and Minako knew that Chibi-Usa was by her side.If they had been together alot  
before they were now glued at the hip. She gave a slight smile then looked at the house. Poor   
Michiru had no one to turn to, no one at all. The only other person was Setsuna but she delt with   
it in her own way. That was the one thing about Setsuna, You could tell when she was hurting.   
She now acts busy tring to find out what they should do about Sailor Uranus. Even though this was  
a time of peace if another enemy should appear they might need the help of Sailor Uranus and   
if Haruka was dead then they must find the reincarnate of Sailor Uranus. They knew that if they did   
find the new Uranus that they could never treat her the same. Minako felt really bad about that.   
She knew that she needed to give this one a chance but no matter what she would never be Haruka.   
What would Michiru think of her? Would she hate her or would she try to love her. After all she was   
part Haruka. Will she look like Haruka? Would Sailor Uranus look like Haruka? Minako could feel   
her brain cells on fire. She shook her head and but it out of her mind. Right now Michiru needed someone to   
be with and Minako wanted to make sure that Michiru wasn't playing with razors and knives and other sharp   
object to hurt her self with.   
  
She knocked a few times and waited. She began to wonder if Michiru was home looking around she   
noticed her car was there and the lights in the house were turned on. That normally ment that   
someone was home. Minako tried the door then, it was unlocked and slightly ajar. Minako made   
a face, she was going to scold Michiru about that. What if some stanger would just walk into her house  
and they could hurt her. Then she heard Michiru crying. It tore at her heart, She had never heard  
anything but almost uplifting sounds from Michiru. Now all she could hear was the sound of a broken  
heart crying out for some sort of comfort.Walking up the stairs Minako began to question if now was   
the time to be here. She stopped on the stairs and listened to Michiru's sobs. "Oh Venus tell me what to do."  
She whisperd a prayer to the heavens. A few more moments passed by and she made up her mind.   
She continued her accent up the stairs.  
  
She walked to the door of the bathroom and looked at Michiru. She was curled into a ball shaking.  
Minako looked around and pulled the rose out of her shirt pocket. "Michiru-san...." She quietly spoke  
nervous that she would scare Michiru or make her angery at her.   
  
The slightly nervous voice startled Michiru from her angst. She looked up and saw a blury figure   
standing infront of her holding something out. She blinked and her vision cleared she saw a rose  
and then saw a blonde girl with a worried look on her face hold the rose out to her. "Minako-chan?"  
  
(well what do you think so far? Please tell me I want to know. P.s. this is my first atempt at a Yuri   
keept that in mind.) * = The one eppisode when Minako wanted a pure heart and was running around  
donating blood. ........ It was a pun get over it! geez look at me like I'm crazy! 


End file.
